The Ice Cream Shop
by UbiquitousPhantom
Summary: Its summer and Hermione is back with her parents. Deciding that she's going to graduate next year, she figured she should get some extra money while she could. Of course, she didn't expect to see a certain someone while working... ONESHOT! Excluding DH .


_The Ice Cream Shop_

_**Summary: It's summer and Hermione is back with her parents. Deciding that since she was going to graduate next year, she figured she should get some extra money while she could. Of course, she didn't expect to see a certain someone while working... ONESHOT! (Excluding DH)**_

_**Disclaimer: The plot, so far as I know, is completely and totally mine. The characters, unfortunately, not so much. They belong to JK Rowling. (Glares at JK Rowling) No fairrrrr.**_

_**AN:**__ Well, I personally have no idea where this idea came from... but I must obey its calling for me to write it out. Lets hope it turns out good, yeah?_

_REVISED; Should be no more mistakes._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Merlin, it was hot! Of course the air conditioning would be broken on the hottest day of the year, she thought irritably.

The bell rang and Hermione looked up. A family of four came in the small ice cream shop and started looking at different flavors. When they looked like they had pretty much decided, Hermione went over to them.

"Hi. Could I help you?"

The mother looked up at smiled at her. "Yes. Could we get two Rocky Roads, one in a large cone, one in medium, a small Blue Moon in a bowl and a small Superman in a cone, please?"

Hermione jotted this down and smiled. "Of course."

As she was scooping out the ice cream and giving it to the family, someone came in. She did a quick glance up, saw a boy about her age, and went back concentrating on the ice cream. When she had given the family the last cone, they paid and left.

Hermione wiped her forehead with the back of her hand again and pulled her hair up into a bushy ponytail. She turned to the boy who had come in. He had his back to her, but looked oddly familiar. He wore simple faded jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was a light blonde...

Hermione blinked and shook her head. No way. It couldn't be...

"Uhmm, excuse me, sir, but could I help you?" Hermione asked. She was the only one in the little shop and didn't particularly like it when people loitered around no reason.

The boy turned around and Hermione gasped a bit. It was Draco Malfoy.

He smirked. "Now, now Granger. You're speechless for once? Whatever for?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to get some ice cream, obviously," he said with a smug look.

"Malfoy, I'm not stupid," Hermione said. "This is a muggle neighborhood. You've got to be up to something."

He held up his hands. "No, no, Granger, I'm serious. I just want some ice cream."

"Fine. What do you want, then?"

"Why the hostile tone, Granger? I just came in to get my ice cream..."

She glared at him and sighed angrily. "What do you want, Ferret?"

Draco snickered, clearly loving Hermione's annoyed mood. "I'll have a large Moose Tracks to match my---"

Hermione held up her hand. "That is unneeded, Ferret."

Draco glared at her for interrupting him. She sighed and got a cone and filled it with ice cream. Contemplating whether or not to spit in it, she rung up the price at the register. "Two dollars, Ferret."

Draco brought out three Galleons and held them up.

Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance. "I'm assuming you don't have muggle money with you."

He smiled hopefully.

"Urgh, you know what? No. I'm not paying for this."

"Please, Granger?"

"No. Come back and get some muggle money."

DMxHG

Hermione bobbed her head with the music in her iPod. She was sitting on a stool at the cash register waiting for costumers to come in for ice cream. The air conditioner was still broken, much to her chagrin, however, she had dressed for the weather today; simple jean short shorts and a form fitting t-shirt. She turned a page in her book, keeping an eye on the door for it to open.

And it did.

She pulled her ear phones out, smiling. "Welcome to--oh. Its you. What are you doing here again, Malfoy?"

He grinned. "Now, now Granger. Is that any way to talk to a customer?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't.

"Now, do I have to talk to your boss, or are you going to treat me like a customer? After all, even in the muggle world, us Malfoy's have very influential powers."

"Oh?"

"Yep. We have the Malfoy charm," he smirked.

Hermione snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. Malfoy glared. "Well? What will it be? Proper customer treatment or shall I have to talk to your boss?"

Hermione glared and clenched her teeth. "Fine. Welcome to Dean's Ice Cream. Can I help you?"

"Yes," he said with a satisfied smile, "you can. I would like a Moose Tracks, please."

"Do you have money this time?"

Draco smiled and held up two dollars.

She scooped out his ice cream and handed it to him, holding out her hand for the money. He gave it to her, smiling triumphantly. Taking a lick, he said, "You know Granger, you look very nice today."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Malfoy, what's up? Since when do you call a _mudblood_ nice?"

"What? A simple teenage guy can't call a beautiful teenage girl nice?"

"Not if its you, no. You've hated me since we've been at Hogwarts. What's made you change your mind?"

Malfoy just smiled and left the shop, licking his ice cream.

DMxHG

And this happened everyday at the same time that Hermione worked. He'd come in, make fun of her, get his ice cream, compliment her and leave.

She was annoyed by his antics; coming in to an ice cream shop of all places, harassing her for about fifteen minutes a day. Then she started to look forward to these little intervals. And soon they got longer and longer, all the way up to an hour.

The last day she worked, a week before she had to go back to Hogwarts, Draco didn't come in.

Hermione sighed and wiped down the small tables inside and was about to lock up when someone came in. Her back turned, she said, "Sorry, but we're closed now."

"But Granger, I need my ice cream."

She whirled around. "Malfoy!"

Malfoy chuckled. "Don't sound so happy to happy to see me. Someone will see."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. Who will see?"

"You never know. People are always watching."

"You Malfoy's sure are paranoid, aren't you?"

In response, he said, "I'd like two Moose Tracks today, please."

"Malfoy, we're closed. Besides, what are you going to do with two ice creams?"

"I'm going to eat them," he said, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm taking this girl I really like out."

Hermione blinked, her heart dropping into her stomach. "Oh. Okay." I guess he found someone else, Hermione thought miserably. Maybe I played too hard to get? "I guess we can't disappoint your girlfriend, can we?"

Malfoy chuckled. "She's not my girlfriend yet. I'm actually hoping to ask her out after the ice cream."

"Oh, that's nice. I hope she says yes." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back what threatened to become tears. You're not going to cry, she scolded herself. It would have never worked between you two, anyway. Pureblood, Mudblood. It would never be allowed.

"So do I."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Is she a muggle?"

"Nope."

"Does she live around here?"

"Yeah. Very close, actually."

"That's nice." Hermione refused to cry. How could he do this to her? Toy with her emotions, come here everyday, and then go out with another girl? Okay, yes, they weren't dating, but still! He didn't have to announce it to her, like what they had meant nothing.

You didn't have anything, a small voice in her head said.

Hermione got the two ice cream cones and gave them to Draco. He paid, nodded once and headed out.

Hermione sighed. "That's what I get for hoping," she muttered.

Hermione made sure all of the ice cream freezers were shut and locked, and went to outside to lock the door.

"Jeez, Granger, made me think I would have to eat your ice cream," came the all too familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione whirled around, too surprised to speak.

He smirked. "I know, I know, I'm too good looking for words. Here, take your ice cream before it melts all over me." He handed the cone in his right hand, the one she gave Draco she had originally thought was for his future girlfriend.

"U-uhmm, thanks, I guess," she said, taking the cone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with that girl?"

"I am. Eat your ice cream, Granger, before you get all sticky. They're melting pretty fast out here."

"But--I... I don't understand. Why am I eating the ice cream you got for the girl you liked?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You are daft, aren't you?"

Hermione blinked. "D-daft? Excuse me, Malfoy, but I am _not_ daft, thank you very much and I would like to tell you--"

"Granger," he interrupted. "Calm down. For the smartest witch in our year, you're pretty dense when it comes to guys, aren't you? The ice cream was for you."

"But you said the girl was pretty--"

"Beautiful," he interrupted once again, taking a lick of the ice cream.

"Yeah, whatever. I am not beautiful. I've normal boring brown hair, normal, boring brown eyes. Sure, I'm smart, but only because I study so hard and--"

Draco pushed Hermione up against the brick wall of the shop and kissed her. Hermione gasped, instinctively straightened her back, and slowly relaxed into the kiss.

He pulled away and held up one finger. "Shh. No talking. The girl I like, Hermione, is you. You're very beautiful. More beautiful than I could ever imagine. I never hated you, I just didn't care for Potty and the Weasel--I mean, Potter and Weasley. I came here this summer in hopes that I could ask you to be my girlfriend. So, Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Yes, Draco Malfoy. I will. Kiss me again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Demanding, aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him in to kiss him.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and started walking down the sidewalk, toward no where, holding hands.

Draco grinned. "I can't wait to see the faces on Potter and Weasley."

Hermione grimaced. "Maybe its best we don't announce it right away that we're going out..."

"Nonsense! It'll be awesome!"

Hermione giggled. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You dropped your ice cream," she said, licking hers with a look of superiority.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Hermione! You've got to share."

"Nope."

"But I bought it! Its mine, technically!"

"Nope. You gave it to me, therefore relinquishing all rights to me."

"Hermione! Lets go back and get one more cone, please?"

"Nope."

"Hermione!"

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And we're done. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed typing it up._

_If you're in the mood for more Dramione, take a look at my story "A to Z". It has a collection of Dramione ficlets, each new chapter beginning with one letter of the alphabet. But! Before you leave here, make sure you leave a review, telling me what you thought. =D_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


End file.
